


Осколки памяти

by soul_of_spring



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_spring/pseuds/soul_of_spring
Summary: Мако так привыкла быть одна в этом мире, что просто не может поверить, что Нефрит сейчас стоит прямо перед ней.Предупреждения: Немного немагическое АУ для канона Сэйлор Мун, учитывая, что вместе с памятью о прошлых жизнях к сейлор-воинам возвращается и сила. Но в понимании автора это происходит, только если миру вновь угрожают демоны и прочие твари. Ну и генсен - канон из канонов, куда же без этого)
Relationships: Katie Bell/Blaise Zabini, Kino Makoto/Nephrite
Kudos: 3





	Осколки памяти

В этом мире девочек нет рядом, но война была. Мако до сих пор чувствует её на кончиках пальцев и жалеет, что не может призвать и крохотной молнии. Вторая магическая война была жестока, смертоносна и унесла жизни многих хороших людей. Иногда Мако злится, что она не похожа на Рей или Мину — каждая из них была бы в центре борьбы тьмы и света, — а так, герои, готовые умирать и воскресать, нашлись и без Мако. Но пусть она не сражалась в первых рядах — свой вклад в победу «добра и справедливости» Мако внесла. Возможно, именно таково её предназначение здесь?

Этот мир мог бы стать милосердным — ведь даже имя «Кэти» не кажется на языке чужеродным. Но в семнадцать лет чертово проклятое ожерелье вернуло память о прошлых жизнях, отравляя каждый новый миг.

У Мако оказалось мало общего с Кэти — лицо да квиддич, легко заменивший разные единоборства. Но вот душа… она расколота, и Мако никак не может слиться с Кэти, хотя быть Кэти Белл, веселой и отважной гриффиндоркой, у нее неплохо получается. И только два человека иногда замечают её тоску за сотней масок. Она видит в них отражения своих близких из прошлого, но это не девочки. И не Нефрит.

О нём Мако думает достаточно часто — спасибо дурацким реалистичным снам и таким шумным мероприятиям, как годовщина победы. Вглядываясь в чужие и знакомые лица, светящиеся радостью и счастьем, она думает — чью сторону принял бы _её_ лорд звёзд? Возобладала бы магия Берилл в этом волшебном мире, и она бы увидела демонические, почти черные, но все равно любимые глаза?

Ответа на этот вопрос у Мако нет, и, наблюдая среди веселящихся компаний девицу, воркующую с парнем, слишком уж похожим со спины на Нефрита, она отстраненно думает, что сила Юпитера ей бы сейчас пригодилась.

— Вместо того, чтобы сидеть букой, лучше бы пошла потанцевала с кем-нибудь, — щебечет прямо над ухом Лаванда, ставя перед ней какой-то коктейль. — Ох, как же здесь жарко.

— Может, попозже, — хмыкает Мако, делая глоток, а Лаванда называет её занудной, но всё-таки садится рядом.

В какой-то мере Лав стала для нее смесью Усаги и Мины — её тоже считали пустышкой, не вглядываясь в душу. А у Лаванды доброе сердце и золотые руки — Мако знает это не понаслышке, ведь они уже два года вместе снимают замечательную квартиру. 

Лаванда смешлива, может разрядить самую напряжённую обстановку и умеет готовить настолько идеальное зелье сна без сновидений, что никакие призраки прошлого не беспокоят Мако по ночам. Только за одно это Мако любит Лаванду своей израненной душой. И, если бы кто-то посмел грубо отозваться о Лав, Мако, не задумываясь, сломала бы этому человеку нос.

— Может, попробуешь подойти к красавчику, которого гипнотизировала взглядом, когда я пришла? — хитрым тоном спрашивает Лаванда. — Судя по всему, в той девчонке он не заинтересован.

— Лав, — закатывает глаза Мако, — хватит сводить меня с кем попало. У меня нет на это времени. 

— Не слышала, что игроки в квиддич дают обет целомудрия, — хихикает Лаванда и неожиданно одобрительно присвистывает. — Да у тебя глаз-алмаз, подруга.

Парень поворачивается и с прищуром оглядывает их столик, Лаванда приглашающе машет ему рукой, а сердце Мако пропускает удар. Это похоже на наваждение: в движениях и улыбке этого парня слишком много от Нефрита. Но это не может быть он — не так, не сейчас. 

Парень направляется в их сторону, а уже через секунду Лаванда повисает на нём с радостным смехом.

— Как я рада тебя видеть, Блейз! Думала, ты еще лет на пять застрял в своей Италии.

— Я действительно не планировал возвращаться, — говорит он, бросая взгляд на Кэти, — но появились неотложные дела в Англии.

— Миссис Забини снова выходит замуж? — приподнимает бровь Лаванда, и их дружный хохот бьет Мако под дых ощущением дежавю. В Серебряном Тысячелетии первое время многие судачили о романе лорда Нефрита и принцессы Минории, так они были неразлучны и склонны к одинаковым шуткам.

Отъезд после войны определенно пошел Блейзу Забини на пользу: в нём появилась стать, некая уверенность, а главное — длинные волосы. Но Кэти в ней помнит, что у Блейза были карие глаза, значит, это не Нефрит, как бы он ни был на него похож теперь, спустя три года после победы. 

Вот только Мако, к сожалению, известно, что Кэти Белл никогда не была настолько близка с Блейзом Забини, чтобы с уверенностью утверждать, что у него _не синие глаза._

— Ты ведь помнишь Кэти? — доносится до Мако мягкий голос Лаванды, и она чуть встряхивает головой, чтобы отогнать непрошеные мысли. 

— Разумеется, — кивает Блейз, и под его оценивающим взглядом, скользящим по обтянутой зеленым атласом груди, Мако чувствует себя и вовсе без одежды. — Мы с Тео тогда месяц гадали, за что именно Флинту прилетел мяч в лицо: за нечестную игру или за то, что он отбил у тебя Вуда?

— Мы никогда не встречались с Оливером, — фыркает Мако, а на губах Блейза расцветает такая ехидная улыбочка, что хочется ударить себя по губам. Оливер — близкий и родной — действительно всего лишь друг, но эта фраза звучит похожей на оправдание.

— Что ж, придется сказать Тео, что я должен ему десять галлеонов, — с наигранным разочарованием произносит Блейз, а Мако не в состоянии отвести глаза — настолько этот знакомый прищур проникает под кожу. — Кстати, прекрасное платье. Пусть и не совсем патриотичное.

— Гриффидорки, по-твоему, должны только в красном ходить? — спрашивает Лаванда, подмигивая Мако из-за спины Блейза.

— О нет, Лав, далеко не каждая, — Блейз игриво приобнимает Лаванду за талию. — Но вот Кэти он бы действительно подошёл. Хотя зелёный бесподобно сочетается с цветом ее глаз. 

«Изумруд бесподобно подходит к вашему цвету глаз, принцесса», — как наяву звучит вкрадчивый голос Нефрита, и Мако нервно сжимает в руках свой бокал. Она так привыкла быть одна в этом мире, что просто не может поверить, что Нефрит сейчас стоит прямо перед ней. 

— Да, Кэти сегодня настоящая принцесса, — хихикает Лаванда, совсем не зная, насколько она близка к истине.

— Бесспорно, — кивает Блейз, и на его губах расцветает мягкая улыбка. — Потанцуем?

— Уверен, что это хорошая идея? — спрашивает его Мако так же, как и много жизней назад. 

— Осторожность никогда не была моей сильной стороной, — Нефрит, не Блейз, протягивает ей ладонь, и Мако крепко сжимает её. Первое впечатление — самое верное, и Мако теперь не сомневается в том, кто перед ней. 

Они кружатся в центре зала, и в любимых руках Мако наконец-то чувствует себя целой, примирившейся не только с Кэти, но и с этим странным, совсем по-другому волшебным миром. Страх не уходит, но уже не так важно, что ждёт их дальше. Такие мгновения стоят и тысячи лет ожидания.


End file.
